Mobile phones with a large screen play an excellent role in improving user experience and visual effect, and possess obvious advantages particularly in business communication, playing games, watching movies and the like.
Currently, a foldable mobile phone may have a large display panel. The large display panel can satisfy demand of a user for larger screen. A size of the foldable mobile phone can be changed by folding and unfolding. Generally, a foldable mobile phone includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel is mounted on a foldable housing. The foldable housing includes a first housing and a second housing rotatably coupled to the first housing. Therefore, a hinge assembly configured to connect the first housing and the second housing is needed.